Grunge Opera: A Grojband Fanfic
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Corey and Laney take a one way trip to Seattle to explore the roots of Grunge Music. There will be music, discovery, and maybe love. But little do they know that Trina is planning to ruin the whole thing. What wonders await them as they journey through Seattle? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What's Grunge

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or any music in this story!)

Laney (Age 15) was in the garage as usual tuning her bass.

"Alright, let's give it a whirl," she said.

She played a note and it sounded good.

Corey (Age 18) came running into the room.

"Lanes you're not gonna believe this!" he said.

"Whoa, slow down tiger," said Laney, "What's up?"

"I just came up with an idea on how we're gonna gain publicity," said Corey.

"Its not another stunt like that last one where we all dressed as food is it?" asked Laney.

"Of course not," said Corey, "I just listened to an amazing style of music; Grunge Rock."

"As in Nirvana, Soundgarden, Pearl Jam Grunge?!" asked Laney.

"You know it Lanes," said Corey.

"So how are we gonna pull it off?" asked Laney.

"We're gonna learn the basics of the music and what it stands for, then we're gonna write some killer songs and jam and gain a wide audience," said Corey.

"Corey I have two problems with your plan," said Laney, "1, Kin and Kon are gone so we have no drums or keyboards. And 2, your sister's gone on some trip so we have no way to get lyrics."

"One step ahead of you fella," said Corey.

"What do you mean?" asked Laney, "And would you stop callin' me fella?"

"Right, I keep forgetting you're a girl," said Corey, "Anyways I asked Mina to drive us to whatever city it originated from so we can do some research."

"I can trust Mina," said Laney, "She's not as stingy as that pink haired bitch."

"I'll say," Corey laughed.

"This might be my chance to get some alone time with Corey," said Laney in her head.

Later they were on the computer doing research on the sound of grunge.

"So Grunge is about crazy drums and overly distorted guitars," said Laney.

"Looks like it," said Corey, "Look at all these different bands. Mudhoney, Local H, Puddle of Mudd."

"Looks like Grunge is popular now a days," said Laney.

"But my gear isn't," said Corey looking at his old amp and junk.

"We could use some new gear to suit the grunge era," said Laney, "Wanna go shopping with me?"

"Huh?" asked Corey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grunge Shopping

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or any Grunge Bands!)

 ** _Before I begin someone pointed out to me that Corey and Laney are the same age. Thank you for telling me that. So Corey and Laney are both 18, and Corey is just a few months ahead. Thanks again. Enjoy._**

Corey and Laney were at Barney's clothes store.

"Is there any place that he doesn't work?" asked Laney.

"Beats me," said Corey looking through clothes, "Let's see."

Laney found an outfit that she thought would be perfect.

"Time to surprise my corey," said Laney, "Wait… did I just say that?"

She went into the closet.

Corey found some good clothes.

"These ought to do nicely," said Corey as he tried them on.

He got a text from Laney telling him to come to a changing room.

He went to where she was at.

'Ok here I come," said Laney.

She came out wearing a green flannel shirt open with a black tank top.

She also had a hat and had some bangs in her hair.

"damn," said Corey, "You look smoking hot."

Laney blushed and said, "Thanks Core. You're not so bad yourself."

"Yeah," said Corey.

"We'll buy these," said Laney paying for the clothes.

"Next stop, the music store," said Corey.

They went to the music store to find some new gear.

"Hey Core check this out," said Laney.

She was pointing to an amazing looking guitar.

"The Fender Jaguar," said Corey, "Used by Kurt Cobain himself."

Laney giggled at him fanning over the guitar.

"So how much is it?" asked Corey.

"Well I couldn't let this go unless you had….. $200," said the clerk.

"All I have is $400," said Corey as he gave it to him.

"Here you go!" said the clerk, "And $200 is your change."

"Thanks," said Corey.

Laney heard some drumming.

"Only one girl knows how to drum like that," said Laney surprised.

She went to the drum area and saw someone familiar.

"Cousin Kyra!" said Laney.

Kyra saw her and hugged her.

"Corey this is my cousin, Kyra Penn," said Laney, "She's a kick-ass drummer."

"Sweet," said Corey.

"So what brings you here and why are you dressed like that?" asked Kyra.

"Core is coming up with a grunge band idea and we're short of a drummer," said Laney, "Kon and Kin are out for some family bonding crap."

"And you need a drummer?" asked Kyra.

"Yeah," said Laney.

"Well I'm your girl," said Kyra.

"Awesome!" said Laney, "Now all we need is a band name."

"I think I got one," said Corey, "Leviathan."

"Hey, that actually sounds good," said Laney.

"Alright!" said Kyra, "My first band."

"1, 2, 3," said Corey.

"LEVIATHAN!" said all of them.


End file.
